Talk:Lion's Arch (explorable)
Explanation of location name This location is also commonly being referred to as Lion's Arch Keep, however decided to use Lion's Arch (explorable) because (a) "Lion's Arch Keep" is not (as yet) an actual location in the game, (b) the instance you enter is instead called "Lion's Arch", and ©, it has all the properties of an explorable area. --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Quests Hmmm, the new quest looks very similar in nature to Zquests. Going to hold off creating the quest article for a couple days, see if they're a "daily quest" thing, in which case, probably better to base the formatting on the Zboss style. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:09, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I got 2 quests in one day Wolfie I've started on the quests. Feel free to add w/e Flexi 19:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Flexi, it would be my guess you likely took the first quest near to the "change over" time, and so by the time you completed it and returned for your reward, a new quest had become available. Definately looking like these quests are "available for 24 hours" and then moves on to the next one (possibly with some rotation). --Wolfie (talk| ) 23:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Have altered the Wanted by the Shining Blade article so it has a table of the last 7 days of Shining Blade bounty quests, and then changed the "Quests" section of this article so it grabs that table. In this way, we should now need only to edit the Template:Shining Blade bounty to add new quests, but have the info show up in the appropriate places. --Wolfie (talk| ) 23:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::: *grumblegrubmle* I had it that way because of how it was used on the Main Page: now it says "Wanted : Wanted: Cerris". —Dr Ishmael 02:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, sorry about that, didn't know we'd gotten that far. Since the Accept/Reject options & Reward Dialogue appear to always the same, am considering reformatting the quest articles to be more in-line with the Zquests, have a look at Template:SBquestInfo --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:45, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Requirements? I was thinking of adding a requirements section to the article. It would basically say what you needed to do. The article was slightly misleading before and I thought I had to go do some random quest in the Fisherman's Haven lol. I think we should put that you must listen to the 4 dialogues in Dakutu Village and do the trial of zinn.... :i've added an interlanguage to the french wikia (wich is not on same license as Guild Wiki) because the page over there show all prerequisites. — TulipVorlax 06:01, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Requirements = win, as it is obviously vital information :-) Karya Foxstep 12:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) With regards to the requirements: *The character in question must have completed Prohecies or EoTN otherwise Chark will not spawn to gain access to Trial Of Zinn. *Listening to at least 3 Dakutu Village Dialogue's, at the Shining Blade Camp found in Talmark Wilderness. *There are also 6 dialogues between Gwen & Lieutenant Thackeray in the Hall of Monuments, & I couldn't gain access until these had been heard, so this appears to also be required for entry. *Lastly, maybe mention that this is for each character and not account based. --Sinnerglow 09:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Heres what i had to do: *Listen to the first 3 dialogues at the camp *Listen to the trial *Listen to the dialogues in HoM *Listen to the final 4th dialogue at the camp then you get access Bogus Dude 15:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :According to this flowchart (and my own experience), the Gwen/Thackeray dialogues don't influence the War in Kryta until the "Langmar arrives in LA" dialogue. I'm pretty sure they have no effect on access to LAKeep. —Dr Ishmael 16:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC) NPCs Shall we add the other NPCs of Lion's Arch, which can be seen but not reached? * 20 Angel * 20 Argus * 20 Bodrus the Outfitter * 20 Brother Bilshan * 20 Haddon * 20 Khrysten * 20 Len Caldoron * 20 Lionguard Bedo * 20 Liran * 20 Ludor * 20 Merkin * 20 Shad * 20 Xunlai Agent * 24 Xunlai Chest While trying to reach them, I also figured out a funny bug with Recall: If you try to cast it on a target not reachable (I tried Liran) but in range, Recall will be put on yourself (though it states it "cannot self-target"). Kaede 12:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :According to the bug - nevermind it, I got it wrong. It's not a bug. Kaede 12:28, June 6, 2010 (UTC)